


Jack of All Trades

by firefirefire



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefirefire/pseuds/firefirefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Nat are having some fun in the tower when they stumble on something of Clint's that's...Interestering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack of All Trades

The tower is empty, there’s no one around, and all was silent.  
Except maybe the sound of flesh slapping against flesh  
“ahh fuck!” Nat said as Bucky fucked her on the couch in Nat’s room  
“could you be less creative with what you say during sex?”   
“Oh shut up asshole” Nat said with a smirk “Asshole? I thought my cock was in your pussy”  
Buck asked equalizing Nat’s sarcasm. “That’s it, you asked for it” Nat moved out from under Bucky and flipped him over on his back in one move. Bucky landed with half of his body on the couch and half hanging over the edge of the couch. It was then that Buck noticed Clint’s quiver in the corner of the room. “Looks like Clint forgot to take his shit to his room again” Bucky observed. “yeahhhh he was in here braiding my hair last night”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, he could braid yours sometime”  
“Shut up” he said as he pushed her playfully in the shoulder  
“I always wondered what kind of arrows he had in there.” He said “ He’s always using these weird arrows during missions”

Bucky shifted through the contents of the quiver and pulled out the various arrows.  
He pulled out the sonic arrows, smoke bomb arrows, explosive tip arrows and was wondering why decided to take a peek in the first place when something caught his eye.   
It looked just like all the arrows except for one thing  
“I think Clint made a vibrator arrow” Bucky said, not quite believing the words coming out of his own mouth. “What? Let me see.” Bucky handed Nat the arrow. It looked like kind of like a boomerang arrow...except it had a purple vibrator on the end.   
“Huh,” said Nat, “looks like one of those vibrators with a clit stimulator too”  
“Want to try it out?” Bucky asked with a mischievous look in his eyes  
“Well, it’ll be a new experience”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of the blue so I just had to write it down


End file.
